Losing Myself In You
by lockofcurls
Summary: Hermione recalls the past eighteen months and her moments shared with Fred. Series of OneShots FHr. For LJ's 10themes challenge community.
1. Rough

**Special Thanks:** to Ruffin (blankpage on for being my beta on the first four installments. You're my hero, yet… not. Lol.

**Disclaimer:** Characters and original scenes belong to JK Rowling, but that doesn't mean I can't play in my free time for free.

**A/N:** Takes place while the Trio is on the hunt for the Horcruxes, post-Grimmauld Place. This is a ten one-shot series for LJ's 10themes community.

* * *

**Rough**

Rough. That's the first thing she notices about his hands when she first holds them. They were downstairs, both sitting in silence in front of the unused fireplace. He had been the first to speak. His voice was deep and broken as he spoke of the fears he had of anyone in his family dying, of dying himself. She wanted to reassure him that they'd all be safe, but the words never came. How could she speak of things she was unsure of herself? Instead, she opted to hold his hands in an attempt to show him that she shared his fears, but that she was here for him to turn to.

His face fell, eyes peering at their joined hands behind heavy lids. She watched him as he licked his lips and opened his mouth to say something and close it again. She loved the way his fingers felt against hers as his skin met hers in an introductory dance of sorts. There was a sort of safety she felt in his presence. She was just her and he was just him and the weren't anyone's brother or best friend or son or daughter or neighbor or classmate. They just were and it was an amazing feeling.

Blue eyes met brown once again.

"We'd be good together," he spoke.

"Amazing," she agreed.

"When this is over—"

"I'd like that."


	2. Cool

**Special Thanks:** to Ruffin (blankpage on for being my beta on the first four installments. You're my hero, yet… not. Lol.

**Disclaimer:** Characters and original scenes belong to JK Rowling, but that doesn't mean I can't play in my free time for free.

**A/N:** Takes place while the Trio is on the hunt for the Horcruxes, post-Grimmauld Place. This is a ten one-shot series for LJ's 10themes community.

* * *

**Cool**

For it being the middle of summer, it wasn't as hot that night as she had originally expected it to be that night as she stepped out onto the back porch of the Burrow.

"You should be asleep."

She also wasn't expecting him to be there, though the majority of her was glad that he was. He was sitting on the ground under the kitchen window; his dark cloak wrapped around his large frame and brought him further into the darkness.

"One could say the same for you."

Her voice was barely a whisper, and for all he knew she could have been speaking to the ground.

"I tried sleeping," she told him, "but I-I just couldn't. Not after a-all that happened today. We could have died! Some of us did! T-the l-lights… a-and the screams… your brother. I just… I—"

She scolded herself for breaking. She knew she had to prepare herself, but any walls she had half-attempted to build were immediately brought down by him. At some point during her speech, he had wrapped her body with his arms and his cloak. Her sobs had turned to whimpers, and those to hiccups before finally ceasing altogether.

She pulled away from his chest to wipe her nose and tear stains on her cheeks. He was watching her, she felt it. It was comforting being with someone that understood her, that understood these fears, that knew what to do and what to say in moments like these.

He tilted her chin up gently and wiped away at tears she had missed. It made her feel like a piece of fragile glass, but she knew it wasn't an insult. He cherished her and she knew.

And just as gently as he moved her head, his lips found hers and oh! It was everything she needed and just what she wanted. It didn't hurt that it also happened to be the best, _and second_, she thought, snog in her life.


	3. Itchy

**Special Thanks:** to Ruffin (blankpage on for being my beta on the first four installments. You're my hero, yet… not. Lol.

**Disclaimer:** Characters and original scenes belong to JK Rowling, but that doesn't mean I can't play in my free time for free.

**A/N:** Takes place while the Trio is on the hunt for the Horcruxes, post-Grimmauld Place. This is a ten one-shot series for LJ's 10themes community.

* * *

**Itchy**

She doesn't quite recall exactly when or how they moved down into the grass that night. It had started out softly and innocently enough. The holding of hands, an unsure peck on the lips. Now? Now, however, they were lying on the grass just to the side of the Burrow, clothes in complete disarray.

The only sounds that could be heard were passionate kisses, moans of contentment, and the rustle of fabric as hands roamed.

She knew they should be more careful. Knew that they could have at least hidden behind a few trees instead of being almost completely out in the open, but she knewcouldn't go another day of pretending like nothing was happening between them.

It had been nearly two weeks since the night they went to retrieve Harry at the Dursleys. Nearly two weeks since she had cried into the arms of the man whose whole self was being devoured by her. In two nights they would be leaving the comforts and protection of the Burrow in search of ending this war and she didn't want to leave without being with him just one last time.

However, she was finding it very difficult to stay _in the mood_, so to speak, when she could feel every blade of dry grass brushing against her skin in the _most_ uncomfortable manner.


	4. Silky

**Special Thanks:** to Ruffin (blankpage on for being my beta on the first four installments. You're my hero, yet… not. Lol.

**Disclaimer:** Characters and original scenes belong to JK Rowling, but that doesn't mean I can't play in my free time for free.

**A/N:** Takes place while the Trio is on the hunt for the Horcruxes, post-Grimmauld Place. This is a ten one-shot series for LJ's 10themes community.

* * *

**Silky**

Silk boxers were the last things she would have pegged him for wearing, and yet it seemed to suit him quite naturally. Tonight, however, they were suiting her.

The night the Minister stopped by had riled her up more so than she had been in a long time. After speaking with her two best friends, she quickly and quietly made her way to visit him in the room he shared with his brother. She needed his touch, needed to hear his voice calm her. He, however, had another plan in mind. She picked up on this when she began to feel as if she was being kidnapped, only to end up in the loo and pinned with him between her legs against the door.

_Well, this is new._

It always amazed her how he knew all the right places to touch. Though they kept their meetings secret and brief, they always made sure to make the most of it and to hold nothing back. Her tongue darted out to moist her lips in real time and in her memories as she remembered what always melted her from within: the look in his eyes reserved for only her.

The blue in his eyes seemed to darken and his lids dropped just slightly. They were trained to search for hers and hers alone. Whenever he would be inside her, his eyes would always be looking into hers. She believed it was his way of memorizing her. At first, it felt slightly unnerving to her, but after their third joining she found it intoxicating. She couldn't look away, did want to. They lived for watching each other unravel.

He waited until she regained control of her breathing before setting her back on her feet. His soft lips ventured her neck and shoulder, burning their trail into her memory. Sometimes, a cool breeze would graze her skin slightly and the feel of his lips would return there, making her turn around just to make sure he wasn't really there. She was convinced this hunt was slowly driving her barmy.

"These now belong to me," she remembers telling him smugly.

She watched as one eyebrow moved upward as he started to put his polo back on. A smiled threatened to take hold of his lips, but his poker-face remained nevertheless intact.

"Is that so? I'm just supposed to go back to my room without any pants on under my trousers?"

"Yes. That's _exactly_ what you're to do," she drawled out.

She doesn't remember a time she'd ever sauntered away from anyone, but he doesn't mind. Nor does he mind that it's something as intimate as his pants she's got balled up and in her pockets. He remembers leaning against the doorframe watching her slowly make her way down to the next floor and join his sister for sleep.

Hell, she could have taken away his rights to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes for all he cared just as long as he could keep watching her hips sway to their own rhythm that way for the rest of his life.


	5. Soothing

**Special Thanks:** to Ruffin (blankpage on for being my beta on the first four installments. You're my hero, yet… not. Lol.

**Disclaimer:** Characters and original scenes belong to JK Rowling, but that doesn't mean I can't play in my free time for free.

**A/N:** Takes place while the Trio is on the hunt for the Horcruxes, post-Grimmauld Place. This is a ten one-shot series for LJ's 10themes community.

* * *

**Soothing**

It was the sound of his voice that could calm her nerves. The way he'd talk to her when they first started meeting had been loving and sensual. He'd tell her how gorgeous she was, how much he loved her taste. After listening to him talk to his family about nonsense subjects that were really of no matter and finding herself completely relaxed, she knew it was her official favorite sound in the world. What she wasn't prepared for, however, was how much she'd miss that sound when it was no longer there.

Ron had just returned to the group and was telling them of _Potterwatch_. She and him began to tinker with the wireless in hopes of finding the right station. She glanced to the opposite side of the tent at her other best friend. His look was pensive and a part of her worried for him, as it always did.

"There!" Ron whispered to her. "There's his voice. Bill told me he'd be on tonight and I knew I needed to get back so you could hear."

She jerked her head toward the boy in front of her with a puzzled look._ Oh, but he's a man now, isn't he_, she contemplates briefly.

"Ronald, you must be more specific. There are at least three different male voic—"

And he was right. She'd recognize that wave of calm washing over her anywhere. It was _him_ and he was speaking. Her eyes began to slightly water as she thought of him and how he was still alive. Slowly, the realization that Ron knew crept to the forefront of her mind, her mouth forming an 'O' shape. She dared a glance at him only to see a smile on his face.

"I've known for a while now. Came to find you the night before we got Harry and when you weren't in your room I checked downstairs. Sure, I was pissed – still am a bit, really – but I'm done fighting you. Besides, I know Fred and I've known about his feelings for you for a while. He's loved you for a while, 'Mione. I suppose I just got in the way because I didn't want him taking my best mate away. In the end, I ended up pushing you further and further on my own. We shouldn't tell Harry for now, but when it's over, I'll leave you to it. I want you to be happy."

That night, she fell asleep holding Ron's hand as he recounted as many _pleasant_ stories about his older brother as he could. When he felt her drifting off into her own dangerous thoughts, he'd bring her back with some of the pranks they'd done that she'd never known of. Having her one of her best friends back, along with his acceptance and consent of her relationship with his older brother made her feel like she had more to fight for than ever.

"Do you think you'll marry 'im after all this?"

"I think I'd like that, but it's still new to us both. No need to push it, I think."

"Think You-Know-Who would try to take that away from you if he knew?"

"I'd like to see him try."


	6. Hot

**Special Thanks:** to Ruffin (blankpage on for being my beta on the first four installments. You're my hero, yet… not. Lol.

**Disclaimer:** Characters and original scenes belong to JK Rowling, but that doesn't mean I can't play in my free time for free.

**A/N:** Takes place while the Trio is on the hunt for the Horcruxes, post-Grimmauld Place. This is a ten one-shot series for LJ's 10themes community.

* * *

**Hot**

_"I want you to take a few of these."_

_"What? No! There's no way I could possible even have _time_ to enjoy these!"_

_"It'll only last for 15 minutes. George helped me modify the original recipe to half the time of the normal one. We've been testing them out ourselves. These were made only for you."_

_She looked down at the sweets in her hands that were cupped by his. _ _'It's really happening, isn't it?' She tried to hold back hot tears as she placed the Patented Daydream sweets into her small purse._

_"It won't be the same. After its over it'll only hurt knowing that you weren't really there."_

_"At least it's something, yeah? I'll be taking them, too."_

_She tried desperately to pretend she didn't hear the soft sniffle from him. Her hands back in his, he lead her to the bed and knelt before her. She could see his clouded eyes through his fringe._

_"I know I can't talk you out of going, so I won't even bother trying. Please, PLEASE love, be careful out there. Think of me always and never stop loving me. That's all I ask."_

_She released his hands to cup his face and kiss him tenderly. The pads of her thumbs brushed away a few tears on his face before she pressed her forehead against his._

_"I'm scared," he whispered. "I'm scared and I'm frustrated and I'm angry. Promise me it'll be us in the end."_

_"I promise. That promise is what's going to get me through this, you know. The millions of promises we've all made to ourselves and those we love. I love you."_

_"I love you, too."_

_"Hermione? Hermione."_

"Hermione!"

She nearly fell out of her chair from the startle Ron gave her. His hands reached out and grabbed her right as her chair toppled over.

"Yes, Ronald?"

"You had a Daydream, didn't you?" She heard him chuckle.

"Shut up."

"What was it about?"

She could have told him the truth. That what had filled three Daydreams thus far had been the night she told his brother she loved him. That she often saw the one time he ever let all his walls down in front of her. That promises made between them replayed themselves over in her head, as if her heart was attempting to constantly remind her of what she, _they_, were fighting for. But did she really want to?

"Well, you see," she started, "there's this move your _brother_ can do. See, he lifts his leg and grabs my—"

"OK! I'm sorry I asked! " Ron yelled over her.

His reaction had been exactly what she need to bring her back into a jovial mood that was hard to come by these days. Her laughter roared even louder as she heard Ron mutter about 'woman' and 'too much information' as Harry came into the tent.

"Are you guys ready to go?" Harry paused and cocked a brow at the sight of her doubled over in laughter. "I'm not even going to ask."


	7. Smooth

**Special Thanks:** to Ruffin (blankpage on for being my beta on the first four installments. You're my hero, yet… not. Lol.

**Disclaimer:** Characters and original scenes belong to JK Rowling, but that doesn't mean I can't play in my free time for free.**A/N:** Takes place while the Trio is on the hunt for the Horcruxes, post-Grimmauld Place. This is a ten one-shot series for LJ's 10themes community.

* * *

**Smooth**

Hermione was amazed at her impeccable self-control as she placed one foot in front of the other, following Umbridge about the Ministry. She was playing a part, and apparently very well. _That's all it is. Just play the part and figure a way out and back to the others._ _She obviously just wants a few notes for you to jot down, which shouldn't be a problem considering how much you've done over the ye—_

However, she hadn't been expecting to see Mr. Weasley in the lift, or at the Ministry at all. A nervous tension filled her all over and tears stung her eyes as she thought about just how close she was to her second family, and yet how really far she was.

She knew it was stupid and risky, but Umbridge wasn't even looking and they were in the far back of the lift. All she had to do was give her tablet a little scribble and pass it to his hand. Hermione wished she was able to execute plans as easily as Harry and Ron, although today proved her statement a bit unstable. When she was absolutely sure that no eyes were on her (her short stature helped with this), she lifted the pad of paper to her waist and scribbled as fast as she could before the lift reached her destination.

Her heart raced with each letter written and felt like exploding with the muted sound of the rip under all the voices. Umbridge and another fellow in front of her were moving out without glancing back once at her. She knew she didn't have enough time to fold the letter up neatly and gentle slip it into his hand. Instead, she nervously shoved it into his hand that tensed and began to jerk away before feeling the small piece of paper in his hand.

Arthur Weasley felt his breath catch in his throat has he read the words in the privacy of his own office after the others had gone off for a coffee break. He bit down on his lower lip to keep his sadness and regret at bay. He knew it would be hours yet until he was able to see Fred and present him with the note and secured the note in his inner breast pocket. _They don't deserve this. I know this pain, I know this hurt. Merlin, help them all._


	8. Jagged

**Special Thanks:** to Ruffin (blankpage on for being my beta on the first four installments. You're my hero, yet… not. Lol.

**Disclaimer:** Characters and original scenes belong to JK Rowling, but that doesn't mean I can't play in my free time for free.**A/N:** Takes place while the Trio is on the hunt for the Horcruxes, post-Grimmauld Place. This is a ten one-shot series for LJ's 10themes community.

* * *

**Jagged**

The debris falling on top and around his body, crushing him, ending him, seemed to play out in her mind like something she'd watched in one of her father's old action movies. She vaguely felt something slam into her own and force her to connect with the ground. Dust settled and cries filled the air as she was brought back to her feet.

She could feel her heart breaking apart inside of her, screaming to a god to help them. Her body trembled as she looked down to his unmoving body. _No. NO!_

"NO!" She screamed over and over.

"I'm so sorry, 'Mione," she heard Ron whisper into her ear as he rocked her back and forth.

She felt helpless and dead. One minute she had strength and hope and the next it was all ripped away from her. Every promise they had made, every planned they had spoken of, all of it laid under the rubble with him. She had to get it back. She _needed_ him and the hope he gave her because secretly, she was nothing without it—him.

Hermione broke free of his grip and began digging through the stone, tossing each piece off to the side. Furiously, she wiped away the tears on her upper sleeves to regain her vision. As moments passed, she began to see more and more of Fred's body. Bruises had begun to show and blood was everywhere.

His heart beat was barely existent in his chest, but she knew it was enough. It _had_ to be.

Spell after spell spilled from her mouth and colorful streams flashed from the tip of her wand to various parts of his body. She checked and double-checked everything. Then, she checked his chest again.

_Bum-bum._

…

…

…

_Bum-bum._

- - - -

His family was gathered around his body, fighting to protect it. He had a chance to live, and they couldn't risk losing it. Hermione watched sparingly at the remaining Weasley's all fighting for their lives. _I won't lose another. I refuse._ She watched their facial expression and was shocked at what she saw.

Ginny fought through tears, her face flushed with hatred as she tore through each Death Eater, just barely dodging each spell thrown her way. George stayed the closest to Fred. He was exhausted, and it showed, but he never lost his resolve, never lost his edge and pushed just a little bit more each time. Bill and Fleur fought back to back as much as possible. If they could spare it, they took turns checking up on the rest of the family and shouted out updates to each other. Mrs. Weasley was an exploding bomb, her mercy ceasing to exist as she sought out her revenge.

Thoughts from her broken heart echoed inside her head. She tried to draw strength from those around her, tried to remember that possibilities existed and drew hope from it. When the large doors to the Great Hall opened and the battle between Harry and Tom took center stage, her belief that anything is possible was restored. She was going to get him back. She just knew it.


	9. Gritty

**Special Thanks:** to Ruffin (blankpage on for being my beta on the first four installments. You're my hero, yet… not. Lol.

**Disclaimer:** Characters and original scenes belong to JK Rowling, but that doesn't mean I can't play in my free time for free.

**A/N:** Takes place while the Trio is on the hunt for the Horcruxes, post-Grimmauld Place. This is a ten one-shot series for LJ's 10themes community.

* * *

**Gritty**

The stone was rough and bumping under her calloused fingers. _Couldn't they at least have smoothed the stone before l__a__ying it down?_ Anger surged through her. Hermione fell to her knees before the headstone and raked her nails down, the pain never registering in her mind. She couldn't feel anything but pain. She thought she'd be happy once the war was over, but all she felt was hurt and anger and heartache.

The sky cackled above her and made her hate life just that much more.

"It's not fair, is it?" The voice made her tense, but she never changed position. "They're just gonna give up on him. They can't stand to see him only _just_ alive so they're going to have them— I can't even look at them right now."

Through her fringe she read the words on the headstone.

_Fredrick Weasley_

_April 1, 1978 – January 15, 1999_

_Beloved Son, Twin, Friend, & __Jokester_

_Battle of Hogwarts War Veteran_

_January 15_. Today's date. They were going to end Fred's life _today_.

"'Mione, you've got to do something. Out of everyone, _you're_ the one that can stop them!"

Ron's voice came closer as he talked. Surprised, Hermione slowly stood up and turned to face them. Standing in the beginnings of a rain storm stood George, Ron, Ginny, Harry, Neville, and Luna. Each wore a solemn look on their faces and desperation was laced in their eyes. Her throat felt dry and her lips were cracked. Her voice came out harsh and scratchy.

"What do you want me to do? We weren't married. I'm not bearing his child. I'm not related to him in any way. I have no say in anything. It's not my place."

Hermione felt defeated, had been since she first saw the wall explode around them. She tried to save it, but it wasn't enough. She had to accept her love's new fate because nothing she did could change it. This was just further proof of it. Neville strode over to Hermione and stood before her, nearly knocking Ron over. She had watched this boy grow into a man and a soldier. He had been a close friend, but right now he had the look of murder on his face as he stared down at her that made her fear him.

"So that's it. You're just going to give up on him after all you've done to save him. The Hermione Granger I knew never would have backed down like this. The Hermione I knew stood by those she loved no matter what. The Hermione I knew spoke despite whether or not people thought it was her place because she believed she could change things. I don't know who you are, but you are _not_ Hermione Granger."

The sprinkles of water turned into a steady-paced rain. It soaked through everything around them, but no one paid any attention. Luna walked up behind Neville and lightly touched his arm. He turned slightly to glance at her, but refocused his glare at Hermione. Harry put his arm around Ginny as her tears started to become more violent, while Ron grabbed the hand that wasn't fisting Harry's cloak.

"Please, Hermione! You have to try! We can't lose him," Ginny sobbed.

The seven teens ran down one hallway into the next, their feet slipping and sliding despite the drying charm they placed on themselves before entering. Hermione saw Ron and George glancing behind them at her from the head of the group. She was weak from lack of sleep and her unhealthy eating habits as of late. The men grabbed her hands and started pulling her along and Hermione felt just slightly less strained.

They were coming close to the hallway door that led them to Fred. Hermione felt a whole new wave of energy build within her and powered through to the front of the group, only to have to come to nearly a complete stop at the sight of Percy, Charlie, Bill and Fleur sitting just outside his room in tears.

"No," she heard George breathe from beside her.

"They're already in there with the healers. The healers have already started lifting the charms. We tried, George, but they wouldn't listen. You're too late," Charlie whispered.

His head was buried in his hands. Beside him Percy wept, repeating "It's all my fault" over and over again hushed tones.

"No. "

Fleur shot up and looked at Hermione.

"What do jou mean, 'non'? Jou are too late. He iz already dead!"

Fleur sat back down and held her husband, who looked in like he had gone into shock.

"No. He wouldn't dare leave me. He promised me we would have a real relationship once that bloody war was over and he wouldn't _dare_ break a promise to _me_. I'm saving his life whether he fucking wants me to or not!"

Hermione squared her shoulders and lifted her chin as she stomped to the door and entered. Behind her, she heard someone say, "There's the Hermione I know."


	10. Wet

**Special thanks to all of you for your patience. I truly apologize for leaving you hanging on the end of this story for four years. My bad you guys.**

**Disclaimer: **Characters and original scenes belong to JK Rowling, but that doesn't mean I can't play in my free time for free.

**A/N: **Takes place while the Trio is on the hunt for the Horcruxes, post-Grimmauld Place. This is a ten one-shot series for LJ's 10themes community. There were no betas for this story, so I apologize for any issues you might see. I'm also in NaNoWriMo mode at the moment, so I also apologize for it being so long. 

**Wet**

When Hermione came out of Fred's room, the others had expected her to have tears of joy in her eyes and a triumphant smile on her lips. They expected her to exclaim, "I did it" and tell them all about how she saved her beloved's life and that Fred would be up and walking around in no time. So, it's no surprise that when she walked back out into the waiting room with a crestfallen face they all knew that this was it. They were going to lose a brother, lover and friend, and there was nothing they could do to stop it.

They watched on as Hermione collapsed to the floor in pain. No one made a move to help her off the floor and console her as they were all lost in their own grief, shocked still in their spots. Healers around them stopped and watched as the family came apart in front of them. Their hearts went out to them, but they knew it wouldn't be enough to ease their pain.

George eventually staggered his way over to her and joined her on the floor, their grip on each other tight as only the other knew the pain of losing your other half. Their wails echoed loudly through the suddenly silent halls of St. Mungo's. She couldn't take it anymore, couldn't handle being there and accepting the fact that this was it. So, Hermione Granger did what she swore she would never, ever do.

She wrenched herself from George's arms, stood up and ran as fast as her feet would carry her.

She ran down the stairs, avoiding the lift completely.

She ran out the main doors of the hospital and into the busy London streets, and continued to run until she suddenly found herself in the tattered remains of the Weasley Wizarding Wheezes where she proceeded to collapse in front of the building and cry harder than before. Hermione didn't care about how the onlookers perceived her. she didn't pay much attention as they gave her pitiful looks when she struggled to open the doors. All she care about was getting upstairs to their apartment to crawl into his bed and pretend like nothing happened and he would be home at any moment.

But there was no apartment to return to.

The top half of the building that once housed the twins' apartment had been blown up during a Death Eater attack and all that remained was ruble.

Hermione was out of breath and out of tears by the time she reached what remained of the staircase. She stood in shock of the image before her and the realization that there was no place else for her to run and hide. Everything she held near and dear was gone.

"Hermione," a voice called out to her from below. "Hermione, please come down before you get hurt."

She turned and faced Harry, who had followed her.

"I don't know what I'm going to do, Harry."

"I know, but you have to come back to St. Mungo's. They're going to be taking him off the stabilizing charms soon and you'll never forgive yourself for not being when -"

Harry's voice choked and he couldn't finish his sentence. Hermione shook as she tried to take a deep breath before walking down the staircase. When she reached the end of the staircase, she walked straight into his open arms and held him as tight as she could. A loud pop resonated behind them, jolting them from their silent moment. Still on guard from the battle, Hermione and Harry raised their wands at the assumed attacker ready to kill.

"You have to come back to St. Mungo's! Right now!" George exclaimed before grabbing their extended arms and apparating them all back to the waiting room of the hospital.

When the three wizards landed, George wasted no time in dragging Hermione towards the door of Fred's room. She tried desperately to look at the family members around her, all of them in hushed groups whispering to each other and not looking nearly as grief-stricken as she had left them just moments ago. When they reached the door, Hermione violently jerked her arm out of George's grasp and glared him down.

"I don't care what you say, George. I'm not going in there. I will _not _watch him die again."

"You don't understand," he whispered. "He's stabilizing on his own."

That was all she needed to hear as she pushed him to the side and burst into the room. Her love laid still on his bed as healers surrounded him muttering incantations, small glowing orbs and mists of all shapes and colors floating around his body. Mrs. Weasley shot up from her seat in the adjacent corner and engulfed her in a strong hug. Hermione's eyes never left Fred's face.

"I think he's waking up, love. I think he's coming back to us."

Hermione shoved Mrs. Weasley to the side and her stare stayed strong as she made her way to him. She moved near his head out of the way of the the healer's work and began stroking his hair as a new wave of tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

"Fred, it's me. Hermione," she whispered into his ear. "Please come back to me, to us. I need you. George needs you. We can't lose you now, darling. Who else is going to tell me to relax when I get all worked up. Who else is going to tell me they love me with all of their heart and soul. Who else will I reprimand for making jokes at inappropriate times? Please, Fred. Don't give up on us."

Nothing changed. Seconds felt like hours. Hermione could feel her faith start to waiver and anger begin to build within her.

"You promised me you would never leave me, Fredrick Gideon Weasley! You were never a liar before today, so don't you dare become one now!"

She was trying hard not to scream at him, but it was becoming harder and harder the more she spoke. Suddenly, the healer's fell silent and stunned as they backed away from Fred. Confused, Hermione and the remaining Weasley looked from each other to each of the healers and waited for them to speak.

"Hermione," his voice croaked.

It was the most glorious thing she had ever heard in her life. A large smile broke across Hermione's face as tears streamed down her eyes. She littered Fred's face with light kisses as she spoke.

"I'm here love. I'm here."

"I love you," his voice was small but she heard every word.

"I love you, too, Fred." She knew she was getting her tears all over him, but she didn't care. 

It was another two weeks before Fred was released from the hospital, and another 3 months before his family and fiancé deemed him stable enough to return to the shop with his twin to finish the last of the repairs that their friends and family couldn't tend to. Hermione and Fred eventually married in the backyard of he's childhood home once Hermione's parents were found and she received her diploma from Hogwarts. Their first child was born less than a year after they're beautiful wedding ceremony, two hours before George and Angelina brought their twins into the world. Hermione gave birth to her own set of twins three years later.

These days, when Hermione finds herself looking back to the days of the Second Wizarding War, she doesn't think of the trials and tribulations she endured. Instead, she looks fondly at her husband as he teaches their little ones how to ride on broomsticks or tells them bedtime stories of how heroic their mother and uncles were, grateful everyday that she never gave up hope that this would be her happy ending.


End file.
